


Getaway Car

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't do this and drive kids, Driving, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam and Caitriona go for a drive.... very nsfw





	Getaway Car

_You were driving the getaway car,_

_We were flying, but we never get far._

_Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery_

_Think about the place where you first met me. - TS_

* * *

Sam took me away. I was lying on the couch, feet tapping together in an offbeat rhythm to a song I didn’t know all the words to on the radio. He came in, sweaty from the gym and told me to pack a bag.

“Where are we going?” I said, sitting up on the couch much to Eddie’s protests. 

“Tis a surprise,” he smirked. “But bring enough clothes for the weekend…” he started to turn to run and take a shower, but then he stopped and looked back at me. “Actually, ye might not be needing many clothes this weekend after all.” 

And with a wink, he left me alone in the lounge while he cleaned himself up. 

We’d had a hectic week of night shoots, something everyone dreaded. Coming home at 6am was less than ideal and it was nearly impossible to try and get any decent sleep. Your body never got used to it, and just when you thought it might, the schedule changed and it was back to day shoots. 

While Sam was showering, I grabbed my overnight bag and packed just a few items. He hadn’t told me where we were going, but the last time we went away together, we had spent most of our time together in bed or in the hot tub. I desperately wanted to go back to Chewton Glen, the hotel known for it’s secluded treehouses, but that was at the very bottom of England in Hampshire. 

In my bag was a black bikini, my favorite pair of jeans, a few simple white and black tops and a sweatshirt in case the nights got cold. I also tossed in some slim sweats and didn’t bother bringing any bras — what was the point anyways?

Just as I zipped up my bag, Sam walked out of the shower, hair still dripping and a towel around his waist. 

“Do we have to leave now?” I smiled and walked over to him, my hands skimming his hips and he shivered from my cold hands. 

“Aye, we do. But don’t worry, Balfe,” he kissed me square on the mouth. “There will be plenty of time to do that once we get there.” 

“And there is where exactly?” I tried again as I walked into the bathroom to grab my toiletries. 

“Nice try,” Sam laughed. “I’ve managed to keep it a secret this long, I won’t go spoilin’ my own getaway surprise.” 

“Not too far though, right?” I cocked my brow at him. “Since we do have to be back at work on Monday morning.” It was currently Friday afternoon and we’d finished another night shoot only hours ago. 

“Not too far,” Sam grinned and then dropped the towel and started to get dressed. I allowed myself a few moments to gratuitously stare at his body, lean and muscular in all the right places. His skin still tanned from Hawaii and dotted with freckles. My eyes traveled down the flat surface of his stomach, a place I had kissed frequently and landed on his cock. Fresh out of a hot shower, he wasn’t hard at all, but then I heard him cough and looked up to see him staring at me. 

“See something ye like?” He smirked and pulled on a black cotton t-shirt over his head. As I looked back down in between his thighs, he had grown harder in the seconds since I had looked away. 

“Do you?” I couldn’t help but let out a slight giggle and I crossed the room, closing the space between us. His hands went around to my arse, squeezing it as I pressed myself against him. “Want me to help with that?”

“We need to go,” he tried to push me away, but I was quicker. I landed on my knees, my eyes now getting a perfect view of him. He was now semi-erect, his cock curved slightly to the right. 

“It won’t take long,” I said and looked up at him. Sam groaned then, his eyes turning a dark shade of blue as he watched me take hold of him. Without thinking, his hand found the back of my head and then my tongue was on the tip of him. 

He tasted clean, but still like Sam. As I swirled my tongue around the tip, I started to pump my hand on his length, every now and then grazing his balls. I gave them a squeeze, earning a deep groan from up above me and then I took him deeper in my mouth. His thighs clenched and I looked up to see him staring down at me — he always did like to watch. 

My tongue flattened and I licked along the one throbbing vein. He grew harder in my mouth and I began to bob my head, sucking him to get him off. I knew he wouldn’t last much longer, especially when I felt his hand helping to move my head on him. 

“Oh God, Cait,” he managed to get out and as I flicked my tongue quickly over the head, and brought it back in my mouth to suck, he came in long spurts and I swallowed again and again. It didn’t take long and I sat back, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

Sam pulled me up and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. “You’re going to pay for that,” he smiled against my lips. 

“I plan on that,” I smiled back and then pulled away. “Now come on… don’t we have to go?”

Chuckling, Sam took a deep breath and then went about the task of cleaning himself up before continuing to get dressed before someone so rudely interrupted him. 

++++++

We’d been driving for just over an hour, and Sam still wouldn’t tell me where we were going. I had my suspicions however, that it was a cottage we’d stay at before in Glencoe, considering the direction we were now driving in. 

After the first twenty minutes of the drive, I’d nodded off, only just now waking. I glanced over at Sam, his right hand on the wheel of his Audi. There was something so sexy about watching him drive — something that made me want to stop the car and pull him into the backseat. 

His eyes were focused on the road, and I didn’t want to distract him too far so that he’d drive us off into a ditch, but I moved my hand to rest on his thigh. 

“Oh, hello sleepy,” he smiled over at me and I could barely see his eyes behind his sunglasses. “Have a good wee nap?”

“It was nice,” I yawned then at the mention of sleep. “But not enough.” I inched my hand further along his thigh. 

“We’ll have plenty of time to sleep this weekend, babe,” Sam smiled. “Just a couple of days to relax, you and me.” 

“It’ll be nice,” I sighed. My hand moved even further towards the inside of his thigh and that’s when he twitched a bit, his hand coming to rest on my wrist. 

“Caitriona, I’m driving,” he smirked. “Besides, you already saw to me earlier.” His words didn’t keep me from pressing my hand firmly over his crotch, feeling his bulge through his jeans. 

“But you look so damn sexy driving,” I bit my bottom lip, slightly turning towards him, keeping my hand in place. Sam had parted his lips, his tongue hovering as if he was deciding what to tell me to do. 

“No,” he shook his head. “Like I said,” Sam grabbed my wrist and placed it back onto my lap. “You’ll pay for what you did earlier…” Instead of placing his left hand back onto the wheel, he placed it on my knee. 

Thankfully, I was wearing my black yoga pants, the ones I always wore for car journeys, so it would be easy for him to do what I think he was about to do. With a smirk my way, Sam started to move his hand agonizingly slow up my thigh. His hand was so large, he could nearly hold my whole leg in it. 

“Will you be able to multitask?” I asked, beginning to part my legs. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw him puff up his chest and he nodded, looking over at me. “Watch me.” 

His fingers pressed firmly into my skin, squeezing lightly and then with a fair amount of pressure. I knew he was skilled, but I was eager to find out just _how_ skilled he was with one hand and 90% of his attention focused on the road. 

Quicker than I was expecting, he slid his fingers up my thigh and placed his hand over my pussy, cupping it firmly. I started to move my hips to get any kind of friction, but he only pressed harder. “Let me do all the work, darling.” 

“Darling is it?” I looked over him, smiling at he winked before looking back at the road. My insides felt like mush and I needed to feel him inside of me as soon as possible. 

I did as he said, however and sat still, keeping my legs open for him. His fingers moved lightly over the outside of my tights, pressing just hard enough to cause my breasts to tingle and my nipples to harden. 

“Lift up,” Sam said and I lifted my hips up off the seat and assumed that he wanted me to slide my pants down so I did. Sitting back down, the leather was cool on my bare arse, but it also felt kind of nice. “That’s better,” Sam glanced over and then down between my legs. 

“Eyes on the road, buddy,” I laughed. 

His fingers returned to their previous spot, this time with no barriers and he slowly teased my entrance. I was wet — had been since I had sucked him off only an hour ago. It was taking all of my restraint not to buck my hips up against his fingers and hurry this part along. Sam felt my dilemma and laughed, deep in his chest. 

“You’re going to kill me,” I turned my head lazily to look at him. 

“Look down,” he told me and so I did and watched as his fingers formed a V on my lips and spread them apart. His long middle finger pressed lightly against my clit before easing inside of my pussy. There was no way I couldn’t, so my hips did buck up a little and he slid his finger out, pausing just outside of my lips. 

“Don’t move,” he said, his voice deep and firm. 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” I smirked and then hissed seconds later as his finger pushed back inside of me. A sigh left my parted lips and I returned my gaze back to watch as his finger disappeared inside of me, only to come back into view, slick with my juices. 

“Are you sure—“ I started to pant as he increased the speed. “That you can drive?” 

His only answer was to press the pad of his thumb against my clit and move it in a clockwise motion. My body’s instinct was to push up against his hand, but I dared not do it in case he stopped when I need him the most. Sam continued to pump his finger in and out, while his thumb pressed on my bundle of nerves. 

My own hands felt useless, so I pressed one against my breast, twisting and flicking the hardened nipple. Biting my bottom lip, I looked over at Sam who I saw had now had a prominent bulge in his pants. 

“I need you inside of me,” I breathed out in between moans. “Pull this damn car over.” 

“Hang on,” he tightened his hand on the steering wheel and a few moments later we were taking the exit to Loch Lomond, a beautiful place we had been to before to shoot and hike. There was also a place we had parked the car before near trees for a quickie after we had come back from a hike one day. That’s where he was going now, and I was thankful this was the halfway point of our journey. 

Sam had stopped moving his thumb on my clit for both our sake’s, only now he was cupping my pussy with his hand and I was aching for him. 

A few minutes later, he was putting the car into park and it took only a few more seconds for me to climb into the backseat, bumping my head on the roof of the car. 

“Ouch!” I laughed, struggling still as my pants were halfway down my legs. I ended up stumbling my way to the back and lay back, watching as he somehow managed to get his big self to join me. 

“This is not the most comfortable, ye ken?” He laughed, but was making quick work of his zipper, next tugging his briefs and jeans down the best he could. 

“It’s not like we haven’t done it in other uncomfortable places,” I smirked, remembering the one time we’d made love standing against a tree on set and I’d gotten splinters in my arse. 

“You’re right about that,” he laughed, and then was positioning himself on top of me the best a man of his stature could. 

“Wait,” I held up my hand against his chest and shimmied out from under him. “Sit down,” I begged him. 

Sam sat back and I straddled his lap, moaning as my pussy came into contact with his cock. He was fully erect and an impressive sight to behold. We didn’t have much time to spare before we both came, so Sam grabbed my hips and I slid down onto him. 

“Fucking hell,” I moaned and placed my hands onto his shoulders, pressing myself against him. I started to roll my hips as he thrust up, meeting me. He held onto me tightly, his breath hot on my neck. There was limited space in the backseat, so I did my best to accommodate him, large as he was. 

We were both horny from the past twenty minutes or so and within the next minute, we both came, clinging onto one another. I felt spent and I laid my head against his shoulder, simply trying to catch my breath. 

“So maybe I’m not too good at multitasking,” Sam said a few minutes later. 

I leaned back and looked at him, running my fingers along his scruff. “I’d say you were doing pretty well there, Heughan. A few more seconds and I would have come, but I needed you inside of me more.” 

“Mmm,” Sam moaned and pressed his lips to mine. “Well, I guess we better get back on the road before it gets too dark.” 

Reluctantly, I climbed off his lap and made my way back up to the passenger seat. Sam was smarter than me, and after zipping up his pants, he opened the back door, stretching his arms before sitting back in the driver’s seat. 

“Smart move,” I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“There was no way I was going to contort my body again,” he laughed and then took my hand and held it in his over his thigh. He started the car and we made our way back onto the rode. 

For the remainder of the drive, we kept out hands mostly to ourselves, but both eager to get to where we were going. It was Glencoe that Sam had taken us to — a small white cottage we had frequented. 

“I always love coming here,” I sighed, stepping out of the car for the first time in two hours and stretching my hands above my head. 

“I do too,” Sam agreed. 

We barely made it through the door before Sam had me pushed against the wall and his tongue in my mouth. 

Sam took me away. He took me away from the everyday mundane tasks and wrapped his arms around me all weekend. I always felt safe with him, and I dreaded returning to work come Monday morning. But for now… I was content to just be with him and remember our time in the getaway car. 


End file.
